Hogwarts, A Mystery
by Ginnyweasley124
Summary: Lily Evans goes back to Hogwarts for the final time. When she arrives, she quickly finds out that something very important is missing. Watch Lily, her friends, and the Marauders live their life during Voldemort's rise to power
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this story! I'm new at this, so if you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to tell me. Also, SiriusBalck345 and UndesirableNo.5 have stories to that are pretty cool. You should check them out. Read and Review please!**

**-GinnyWeasley124**

**Ch. 1 Surprise, Surprise**

Lily Evans looked at her trunk for the final time before pushing it into the corner of her room. It was August 31st. That meant that tomorrow she would be leaving for Hogwarts for the final time. She ran her thumb over her head girl badge before putting it away. The words "final time" still lingered in her head. She never wanted to leave Hogwarts.

"Lily, dear! Dinner!" Lily heard her mum yell

"Coming!" she replied. She quickly went down the stairs and to the kitchen where her mum was putting food on the table.

"Where's Pet?" Lily questioned

"Still up in her room…"

"I'll go get her," Lily offered

"Thank you, honey," replied her mum sweetly before returning to setting the table.

Lily started up the stairs. She and Petunia had recently gotten into a big fight over nothing. Before knocking, Lily stared at her sister's door. 'She always hated me,' she thought. 'I wish I could change that, but I guess it's too late.' She then knocked on the door.

"Go away!" was the response she got.

"Pet, please let me come in," Lily pleaded.

"No-no you-u can't!" Petunia stuttered.

"Why not?" Lily questioned as she heard crashing from inside the room. "Petunia I'm coming in weather you like it or not!" Lily yelled as she opened the door.

"Lily!" Petunia yelled angrily as Lily observed the scene that was happening before her eyes. Petunia was trying to hide her whale of a boyfriend in her closet.

"What-what is this?" Lily said angrily. "You want to spend more time with him then me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes" Petunia said sternly. Tears began to swell up in Lily's eyes. She heard a chuckle from half of the closet.

"Oh just shut up!" she yelled at Vernon. She was now crying. "So you're not coming to dinner, I assume?" Lily directed her attention to Petunia.

"I don't-"

"That's what I thought," Lily said angrily as she stormed out of the room. She ran downstairs to her mother.

"She's not coming," Lily said.

"Why not-" her mother didn't have time to finish because Lily was already running out of the room. Seconds later Mr. Evans was climbing the stairs to Petunia's room.

"PETUNIA EVANS!" Lily heard him bellow.

"That's Petunia Dursley to you!" Petunia talked back.

"What?" Mrs. Evans said as she and Lily appeared in the doorway. "You're-"

"Well, what a nice way to break it to the family," Vernon interrupted jokingly. "Yes, 'Father' Evans I'll keep her safe and that crap."

"I'm afraid you won't need to do that." Mr. Evans replied. "You are not marrying my daughter."

"Well, the last time I checked, I was!"

"WELL YOU NEVER ASKED ME IF YOU COULD! MAYBE IF YOU DID I WOULD HAVE SAID YES!" Mr. Evans bellowed again. He was so angry.

"Well, I, you know, I wasn't certain…" Vernon stuttered.

"Get out,"

"Yes, Sir," Vernon said weakly.

"AND NEVER COME BACK" Mr. Evans yelled back at him.

"This is your entire fault!" Petunia cried at Lily. "You always ruin everything for me! I hate you!"

Lily couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late updates! Ch.2 and 3 are dedicated to UndesirableNo.5 due to similar real life experiances:)**

Ch.2

"Sirius!" James yelled across the train station.

"Hey, bro," Sirius replied

"No, Sirius, just no,"

"What I thought it sounded cool!" Sirius whined.

"Yeah right," James replied. "How was the part of your summer that you spent without me?"

"Boring, bro,"

"Sirius," James warned.

"Yeah, whatever. I annoyed the hell out of my mother with my muggle studies crap. My best subject on purpose, you know."

"Yes, Sirius, I know," James sighed. Nothing ever seems to change with him. 'That's probably why I'm best friends with him,' James thought.

"Let's go find Remey and Wormy!" Sirius said a little too excitedly. Yup, nothing ever changed.

"You know Remus will kill you if you call him that," James smirked.

"I know," Sirius said with a devilish smile. James just rolled his eyes. They quickly found Remus and Peter in a compartment. After putting their trunks up, James quickly scanned the train for Lily. He didn't see her.

"You looking for your Lily-Rose?" Said Sirius.

"Git" muttered James under his breath.

"So," said Remus changing the subject. "Who got head boy?"

"I did," James said.

"I know what you're thinking," said Sirius, "Dumbledore finally lost his chocolate frogs."

Remus chuckled. "I'm a seventh year prefect,"

"Well, guess who quidditch captain is?" Sirius said excitedly.

"Wow, James, you got that too?" Peter said.

"NO, I DID!" Sirius yelled at Peter. "Actually, I wish I didâ€¦" Sirius then proceeded to fake cry and looked at James with his "puppy dog" face. "If only my bestest friend, favorite person, coolest dude in the world would give it to me!"

"No, Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I would say a number, but it would take five minutes to say and I just don't feel like it,"

James sighed and looked at Remus for help.

"We have a meeting to go to," Remus offered.

"Oh yeah! We do so bye guys!" James said trying to run out of the compartment before Sirius could say something dumb.

It was too late.

"Find out who head girl is," Sirius said. "Hopefully its-"

"SIRIUS!" the three of them yelled in unison.

"Chill, hombres chill," Sirius said.

This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Lily started to walk towards the compartment where the prefect meeting was being held. She saw Remus and James going there too.

"Remus!" she yelled. "You got head boy? You didn't mention that in your letters." She said ignoring James.

"Ah, actually no, I didn't get head boy."

"Oh, who did?"

"I did." James said showing her his badge. "Do you know who got head girl?"

"Oh yeah, um, Alice!" she yelled all of a sudden and went to hug her friend.

"What was that about?" James asked Remus.

"She got head girl," Remus said.

"Oh, I'm guessing you know from those letters you sent!" James said angrily.

"No, we are not going out. We are just friends. We were talking about something else. You'll thank me later."

That made James feel a lot better. After the meeting, Sirius literally jumped on James when they returned to the compartment.

"Is it Alyssa?" he said worriedly.

"No, it's Lily,"

"Oh," Sirius said in _that _voice. "Lily is it." He said flashing James a glance and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You know, you share a dorm."

"Sirius, I swear,"

"Chill, bro, chill," Sirius said again.

This **was **going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Lily couldn't believe what she just saw or heard. The quickest thing to say was 'uh yeah um Alice'. Lily was so embarrassed with herself.

"Why are you hugging me?" Alice Prewett laughed. "You hugged me, like, five minutes ago."

"I know but…oh JAMES IS HEAD BOY!"

"Yes! Finally! You guys will get married and live happily ever after!"

"Alice, stop fantasizing about me and start with you,"

"I already have…" Alice said dreamily.

"Really? Who?" Lily asked a little too excitedly.

"To night," Alice said knowingly. "Oh, you should go talk to James. You have to tell him sooner or later,"

"Fine," Lily grumbled and started to head towards the marauder's compartment. When she saw James's messy hair through the window, her stomach lurched. Wait! Why was she feeling like this? Did she have a crush on James Potter? No, no she didn't. She can't. Though, what Remus said over the summer was pretty convincing. Lily snapped out of it just in time.

"Lily?" Remus asked opening the door. He was the closest to it. "Do you need anything?"

"Uhh, yes, I, uh, need to talk to Po-James…"

"Sure," Remus said before giving her a knowing look before calling James.

"Oh, does my Lily- Rose want to talk to Jamsie?" Sirius asked in his immature voice.

"Shut it!" James said glaring at Sirius. His face seemed to be saying 'don't ruin this for me! Please!'

"Uhh, James" Lily said shutting the compartment door.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being so rude and leaving the conversation like that- I saw my friend Alice and I didn't say hi yet and-"

"Lily, its ok,"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah of course," James said. "Well if that's it then I should be going…"

"Uh, no! James, I'm Head Girl,"

"I'm Head Boy…that means…oh, I get it you don't want to share a dorm or something?"

"Oh, no! I don't mind. It'll be fun," she said smiling. "See you at Hogwarts. We're almost there,"

"Yeah, see you there," James said with a smile on his face.

Something seemed different to Lily about that conversation with James. He didn't ask her out. All of a sudden, she missed that.

Lily sat down in between Alice and her friend Alyssa at the great hall. They were across from the marauders. Dumbledore stood up at the podium, ready to give his speech when Lily noticed something. Her favorite teacher, Professor Slughorn., wasn't at the table.

"Slughorn's missing!" Lily exclaimed.

"What?" said James.

"That can't be true," Remus offered

"Maybe he is just late," Alice reassured, "It is Slughorn we're talking about!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat at the podium and the Great Hall was silenced.

"The Sorting Hat," he said and Professor McGonagall stepped up and placed the Sorting Hat on a stool. After the Hat's song was finished, first years began to be sorted into houses. When that was complete, Dumbledore stepped up again.

"I would like to remind the students of the rules." Dumbledore started. "The Forbidden Forest is off limits. I would like you to meet your Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans. They have authority over ALL of you. All Prefects stand up. They enforce rules and you can go to them for help." Dumbledore signed and all of a sudden looked sad. His bright blue eyes didn't shine anymore. "Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice Prewett, and Alyssa Palera, please come up here for a second." The students did as they were told. Dumbledore started to whisper to them. "As you know, Professor Slughorn is missing. Voldemort, has somehow, captured him and took him prisoner. We have no idea where he is. We found the Dark Mark over his house though." Dumbledore paused looking at the worried faces in front of him. "Potions. No potion teacher. Not yet. I want you guys, the top potions students to 'teach' the younger kids lessons. If you do well, you will get an O in that subject. Do you all agree?" Every one nodded and went to go sit down. Lily felt like she was going to cry for the second time in two days. She was stronger than this.

Dumbledore got up again. "I speak the truth, and only the truth. I think you deserve to know the truth, so here it is in plain words. Our potion teacher, Professor Slughorn, has been captured by Voldemort."

Low whispers and gasps were heard across the Great Hall.

Dumbledore started again, "I have assigned the students I just called up to teach you instead of Slughorn. They are the top potion students. If you give them a hard time in class, you will suffer the consequences. They will teach everyone but seventh year. You will have a different instructor. He nodded at the Slytherin table. "Severus Snape. Bon Appetite!"

Lily couldn't believe what she heard. She ate as fast as possible and found her way to the Head's room. She found her luggage and started to write. To Petunia.


End file.
